Who said i wanted to be the good guy?
by Ahliswashere
Summary: Being the protagonist is overrated, time for a new antagonist to enter the fold.


Being confined to hospital bed for over 70% of ones life, whilst simultanaesly carrying a sickness that is slowly killing you is not what many would consider a good or fortunate life.

It's actually quite the opposite, but i knew that i still had some good things in life that i could enjoy that not quite everyone had the pleasure of having.

For one i had a great family, loving parents both of which had well paying jobs, a little sister whom i addored, a goody uncle who allways sent me letter's about all his adventure's traveling the world.

I even had a godfather and aunt who were both quite skilled smugglers, not that anyone else knew, dont ask me how i came upon this information.

I also got a pretty good education, yeah even if i was confined to a hospital bed didn't mean i could escape the horrors of education, instead education came to me.

But me being me a perfectionist and a little guilty that my parents were putting so much money on me even though i would die either way, i took my school work very seriously.

Plus boredom was quite the large factor as well.

I finished my high school education at the age of 14.

I got a degree in buisness and computer engineering at the age of 16.

At the age of 18 i learnt accounting and human pshychology.

At the age of 21 i had programmed a game that made over a million dollars and made me quite rich.

And i made sure that all the money would be my sisters when i passed on.

And eventually i died at the age of 22, i died quietly in a hospital bed having just finished a book on Physics.

It's been 2 years.

4 years since i died, but 2 after i regained consciousness and realised i now inhabited a new body in the world of earthland.

Luckily i didn't have to go through the wonders of child birth. It was just me floating in and out of consciousness not being capable of coherent thought for 2 years.

Probably the amount of time it took for this body to adjust to all the memories and knowledge i had from my previous life.

When i did regain my senses though i was 2 years old, i was lost and confused albeit a little excited aswell.

I learnt quickly that i was in the world of earthland and that i had potential for magic.

My new mother died of child birth and i was put into the local orphanage in Malba City,

Malba is a fairly small city, housing roughly 15,000 people. It is full of life and vigor; Malba has an outdoor marketplace full of many shops, a park, and it includes at least one public library and a very fair amount of greenery. I recognize from the show though, or rather the manga.

Knowing this i tried to learn how to use my magic and how it worked.

At first all i could do was direct it to diffrent limbs to strengthen them, a while later i could run faster and jump increadibly high, although tiring and taxing on my magicall reserves it was increadibly fun.

But i wanted more.

So much more.

Magic was apparently very hard to learn and it was rare for the average mage to ever learn more than one magic.

So i entered the public library and took some notes of the magic's they had there.

There were an increadible range of magic, from elements to Illusions, text's about runes and glyphs.

But i choose the magic's that i knew would give higher rate of growth, a magic that would make me increadibly powerful if given time.

The magics i picked were.

Archive, this Magic allows the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication. It allso increases the users ability to store and understand information one recieves.

With this magic i will be able to become far more intelligent then i was before.

I allso chose Absorption Magic. Absorption Magic is a type of Caster Magic that enables the user to absorb their opponent's Magic by consuming the opponent whole. The user has the ability to utilize the Magic of the victim that has been digested. Approximately ten minutes after the digesting has begun, the opponent will be reduced to nothing and the opponent's Magic will become the user's permanently.

With this i can take the magic of all kind's of being's and become more powerful.

Clone Magic. A Magic that allows the user to make copies of themself, each with a personality that embodies a different emotion such as happiness, anger, love, and sadness. They are, however, not dependent of each other as when one is taken down, the others can still keep going.

Ever heard of Naruto's shadow clones ability? the same applies here.

Illusion Magic. Greatly underestimated, a form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range,

as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages.

Aizen Sousuke approves.

And finally Figure Eyes is a special type of Eye Magic that allow the user to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with me, and to manipulate them as if they were my dolls. When one uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color. Such control can seemingly be nullified at the user's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body. Activating this Eye Magic usually forces targets to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with one; this very action, however, leaves them open to other attacks.

I never said i was average did i?

Yeah im going in strong.

Did i forget anything?

Yeah, i forgot something allright.

Did i mention that i had a Zanpakutō.

No?

Well i do.

A Zanpakutō is the main weapon of the Shinigami, Shinigami are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration.

Perhaps they are the one's whom sent me here out of pity?

If fairy tail exist's why not bleach?

I allready know my Zanpakutō's name. Said zanpaktou is teaching me Kidō, Hohō, Hakuda and Zanjutsu.

Though i have just started. Im planning on mastering all those magic's in 2 years.

That's why im starting with cloning and archive magic.

Kidō will take more time though.

And i better make a plan aswell. No way in hell am i joining Fairy tail.

-4 Years later Age 8-

Things are going well. ive allready mastered my magic's allong with a few extra's like

High speed a type of Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely high used in combat, High Speed can be very efficient; the increase in speed makes it so that melee attacks that would normally be considered weak become very effective.

Along with Thought Projection A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. While some Thought Projections are intangible like holograms, used merely for communication, a powerful Thought Projection can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form.

This is what allowed Jellal to essentially live a double life and trick the Magic Council into thinking that his Thought Projection was his "twin brother", named Siegrain.

I've allso used my absorption magic to consume some nearby forest Vulcans, although they never go near human settlements it's easy to set up traps with Illusion magic.

I simply put the illusion up of a defensless sexy human girl and the vulcans just came one after the other.

Allthough they only have the reserves of a C-class mage and Takeover magic, but what they don't have in quality they make up in quantity.

\+ Using Figure eyes i was able to possess and take complete controll over a few of them.

Other then that i have been using Archive magic to try and improve the magic's i allready have, and allready i've been successful.

Using Archive magic ive been able to pick apart my magic's which i use and add or remove several components for either negative or positive effect's

By doing this i have improved my Illusion magic to such i level i can layer it making different people see different things instead of a group of people seeing the same thing.

I've also improved my Absorption magic by combining it with several components which is used in Takeover magic. Now i can not only absorb the magic of the foes i digest i can also take some of their key features, for example by absorbing a Wyvern i would be able to gain their scales to harden my skin, or gain their wings for flight.

Although im 8 i am already fairly powerful. Far more powerful than any other character from fairy tail at this age atleast. But it comes as no suprise considering i have a big advantage namely.

Knowledge of the future and several facts about this world and magic.

A Education they could never get here.

Memories from another life.

Part of the reason i was able to learn those magics so quickly is because i chose to learn Archive magic first, with Archive i was able to organise all my thoughs much better.

From there i simply put 100% of my effort and enery on learning magic.

Children tend to learn fast if you didn't know.

I'm allready well in my first phase of my plan which is gaining power, and i've started a little earlier with the second phase.

The Current year is 769 and it also marks the date which i took control of my first Dark guild.

The Dark guild's name is Blue Hounds and i found their headquarters by one of those vulcans i absorbed, with my improved absorption magic i was able to take the vulcans memories as well.

This particular Vulcan had in fact stumbled upon their guild by accident but left soon after it did.

Blue Hounds is a dark guild known for dealings in the black market and theft, not particularly strong but it would serve it's purpose.

Using the vulcans i had possesed i attacked the guild with them along with using a bit of Illusion magic to make them believe the battle was going in their favor when in reality they were only attacking each other.

When the battle was over i simply Used my Illusion magic to create a hooded figure that waltzed in to their guild and claimed that in return for sparing their lives they now worked for me, and that they may call me Hakushi.

I also made sure to posses their Guild master a dude by the name Shaft D with Figure eyes.

Lastly i Absorbed one of their Guildmates with Absorption magic gaining Fire Magic along with Heaven's Eye Magic.

Heaven's Eye is a form of Eye Magic which allows the user to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease.

Hoteye from Oracion Seis combines this with his Earth Magic to first locate his enemies with his Heaven's Eye, then subsequently attacking them with his Earth Magic.

Fire Magic is self explanatory.

After Absorbing the A-Class dark mage and taking his magic and memories, i replaced him with a thought projection and Illusion magic.

Gotta keep an eye on my new dark guild don't i?

Ofcourse after that i interogated them on the whereabout's of more dark guilds.

Were only getting started.


End file.
